alter
by crimesurge
Summary: AU based on if Kuroha took Ene after killing the rest of Dan in the bad end, and kept her alive, all to himself. Kuroene (Kurotaka).


I'm terrible about posting stuff I just finish but started months ago (this is from May, can you believe it?).

Warnings for dubcon (at first).

.

.

.

.

.

**alter**

.

.

.

She is a digitized mess, and he is a physical manifestation of something that should not exist. He does not deserve to be here in his place.

She's afraid of vibrant pink eyes, falsely drawing her in like his old, once brown eyes; she's more afraid of them turning disgustingly yellow, sometimes red, like the blood that no longer runs through her. For once, she's glad she isn't actually _there_ for once, because she knows he'd kill her if he touches her, and death isn't exactly the first option she wants to go through (again, again, again).

"Ene… Ene," His voice is deeper and darker than it should but, but still smooth, and rings through her as a sad, sad reminder of a loved one lost. "Play with me, I'm bored."

Ene isn't sure whether or not to play the safe side at first, but she ends up doing so anyway. She lets him practically prod her on the smartphone– Shintaro's phone, Shintaro, he didn't deserve this, the way he saw his last moments— put his ear up to it to hear her low, obviously uncomfortable voice, and his lips grazing the poor screen. He practically was touching her.

It feels like a disgusting joke, the way she has some vague warmth inside, she was almost _giddy_, but this isn't something to be happy about, and never will be.

Death was an inevitable fate that all of the Dan had to go through and she was left in this route, alone, with him. She felt like crying, again, for some days now, but there are only so many tears a person can produce each and every time. Since, waiting everything out proved harder than expected and she was ready for the repeating events, ready for the memories to be lost again in this route.

She doesn't get to forget though, because she gets to live on, always.

But whether or not she acts like she is overseeing or that she knows is up to her. Today, she pretends she is as clueless as all of the ones she cares about were.

"Konoha," _Kuroha_. "Can you please let me take a break? I can tell the phone is overheating and I don't want the phone to shut off on you…"

There's a pause and she feels the phone shake. "Hm, that's fine. You're not going anywhere, anyway," She didn't say anything in reply and bit her lip. He gave a smile at the phone screen, at Ene, "Because if you did, I'd kill you."

"K-Konoha, I—" He made a shushing sound at her, and turned the phone's volume off.

"I wish I could say I was kidding, but I'm not, Takane, but I think you know that best." She froze, and looked away. His eyes were still on the screen, bright but empty. Kuroha is the shell of what Haruka was, and the Haruka she knew was gone, her Haruka.

She wished she could yell, scream at him, grab him and say everything she has been holding in for the past two years. It felt like much, much more than two years, and she wishes she wasn't this way, she wish she wasn't immortal, seeing everything over and _over _every time. Ene knew she was weak, powerless, and waiting route after route was tiring.

"Mm, I had turned the volume back on but you're just being quiet. Talk to me, I know who I am, you know I am, we're set for the rest of this timeline."

He knew. But he never knew, he was never like this. She had gone through countless events, sessions, routes, timelines, and he was never this active.

"You have the memories, like you said, and they may be his memories, but you're not him." The girl's voice was low, cracking, but she said it. But she was so scared.

Kuroha's body was stiff, still. At this point, Ene wouldn't mind if he went insane and took it all out on her, at least then the route would manually, manually via death, of course, reset for her. This was already a nightmare in a never-ending nightmare.

She felt the phone shift, and she was brought up close to the familiar features she once knew so well. "What if I told you there I know how you can get your body back?"

Swallowing slightly, she took a deep breath. "And why would you do that for me?"

"Simple, because he loves you, so I love you."

"_You_ don't love me."

"But I do," Yellow, glimmering eyes reflected the look of her own face. "I'll even do it for you."

Before she could say something, he got up suddenly, shaking the phone around, and then with a jolt with his arm, she came face to face with herself. The old her was just _there_, always right there.

"I was right here all this time," his voice had a hint of amusement, "That's what you're thinking, right?"

He hooked up the cell phone onto a cord, and she appeared on the computer screen. The view through the webcam looked like a room full of giant, human sized test tubes and one of them contained her, her own body.

She knew she couldn't stop him at this point, or really, any point in this repeating loop. Hit or miss, she assumed. Kuroha dragged her into this program, the code was moving too quickly for her to process, and once she did, she found herself on the floor, naked and covered in fluid that was burning her nose and messing with her senses.

Her senses.

Takane was back in her body, and the part of Ene that she was playing–no, the part she was being, was gone.

A chuckle erupted, echoing throughout the laboratory. She felt frantic, helpless.

Her legs were without feeling and her body tingled with numbness and prickles from disuse. She looked up to a tall, dark figure, and he leaned down and brushed the too long bangs from her eyes.

"Your shocked expression is great," Kuroha's grin just kept growing, "and so is your shaking body."

He licked his lips and forced a kiss onto her, the sensation further confusing her. There was so much to control and focus on when you are a physical, mere human being, Takane realized. He deepened the kiss when he had the chance, and she dug her long, overgrown nails into his arm, and bit his lip.

"Don't touch me like that." Her eyes were blazing and dilated with anger, she was stiff, and trembling. Everything was so wrong; this isn't what she envisioned at all.

"Takane."

She didn't reply. The sound of her own name said by him of all people, made her sick. His voice, the sweet sound of someone who never had the chance to come back, was so bitter coming out of Kuroha.

Her body replied to the feeling accordingly, and she could feel upchuck ready to come out of her empty, unused body. Her physical mass really hadn't changed much over these two years, it felt like it used to, the way she was lightheaded and the way she was nauseous. The only difference was that she was older now.

But Takane was still weak.

He picked her up like she was weightless, and sure, she _was_ weightless at one point, but to be tossed over the shoulder like a bag, and she was limp and naked at that, was not very fun. She still wanted to puke.

Kuroha placed her onto a counter, and eyed her. She brought her knees up to her chest to cover herself.

"What now?" She asked, eyes at his feet, on the floor. He'd understand what she meant from those two words. _Why put me in back in this body? Especially if the timeline will just reset soon? Why don't you just end it already?_

"Even if I can start the loop again for you, I can't quite as easily for myself," he looked past her. "More or less, I guess it's just a waiting game."

"What do you intend on doing?" Takane tried to be bold, pretending to be strong.

Even sitting on top of a counter didn't make her any taller than him, he was still a giant comparatively. Their eye levels were nearly the same, and his gaze was bright, brightest thing in the room. It reminded her of how Haruka was the brightest thing in her petty past life, and she couldn't help but close her eyes.

When will he let this end?

He kissed her again, this time gently, something reminiscent of how she imagined Haruka to kiss. She almost kissed him back, and her hands were already resting on his shoulders.

He gave her a small, sincere looking smile before kissing her again. The coaxing kisses didn't stop for what felt like minutes after minutes, when she broke and kissed back.

Takane hoped that this was what was left of Haruka, steeping through to the body and taking control. She knew it wasn't possible, though. Konoha and Kuroha were what was left of her beloved.

He kept going, his thumbs brushing against her nipples. She was freezing cold, body barely dried from chemicals and fluids, but his touch was warm. It was so out of place. She wasn't sure whether or not doing anything in a route would affect her next time. Did she really want this?

No. He was just a replacement for someone she loved dearly. At least this once she can let loose for a change. Regardless, being back in her body she doesn't know what else she could do until time came for Kuroha's "manual reset."

He grunted slightly when she wrapped her legs around his waist, and it made her uncomfortably happy to know he had a little bit of humanity in him.

His hands left her waist, and he unzipped his pants. He held her hand for a second, before making some sort of look with an off feeling to it, and wrapped her hand around his length. He rested his head against her neck, fitting perfectly with her. Their breaths even matched, too.

By no means was Takane an expert about these kinds of things. She was basically nineteen with some stolen years, so she was practically still a seventeen-year-old virgin. She gave him some slow strokes and watched his eyes dilate, as she seemed to find a good rhythm.

She felt him bite into her thin neck, sucking a particularly good-feeling patch of skin, and she exhaled deeply, slowly, feeling him as he bruised her skin.

They looked at each other briefly before meeting halfway for a mutual kiss, and her grip on his member stiffened. She broke the kiss with a gasp, when the calloused pads of his fingers met her clit. He kissed her again while she groaned; they rubbed each other with a matching rhythm.

She leaned down low without a word and took him into her mouth, and he made what she would consider an endearing sound when she sucked him off. Following the flow, he laid her down on the table, his eyes were fixated on her, watching her every motion.

The table was cold on her bare back, and he was so warm between her legs. It was over, her willpower was no longer there, and she felt the reality of this route sink in when he rubbed his length against her folds, then pressed himself inside.

It was a smooth glide in; she was deprived and body-less for so long, she was needy and she gave in. Kuroha moved slowly, reveling in his ventures, but his bright, bright eyes looked sad. The way his body curled in as he thrust, and his intake of breath, he looked exactly like Haruka in this light, Takane thought, listlessly taking him.

They didn't speak to each other, just ended up fucking like teenagers who missed their time. Takane thinks if the Daze didn't exist, perhaps she and Haruka could have been truly happy as they went on. She was not with Haruka, maybe she was in the wrong way, physically, but this isn't him. She wasn't in love with Kuroha, she was tired.

Her eyes shut, and she realized her face was wet with spread-out tears. She was damp with cold sweat and she was so frustrated with how she gave up this route.

But Kuroha was breathless, breathing in short pants paired with grunts as he quickened his pace. He brought her to orgasm, and she bit her tongue, screaming in her throat with her nails dug in his upper arms.

He picked her up off the table and shoved her up against the wall, fucking her desperately. She bit into his neck as she quickly came again, not enough to draw blood but just enough to emphasize her feelings, and he hugged her tight, rocking their bodies to bounce against each other.

He nipped from her neck to her earlobe as gently as he could, before giving a low warning in her ear. Takane looked up at the high ceiling as he curled up into himself with her, it was finally over.

The wall was stinging her back with the cold roughness, and Haruka's body pressed against was so soft and warm, inside and out. Despite the user, she realized the Haruka she used to know was so cold, his hands, his face, the one she loved was ill and she never could fix that.

Kuroha didn't let go of her for a couple minutes, and she couldn't remember when she put her arms around his neck. She felt conflicted, so safe, and so small in his arms. Takane stroked his hair, running her hands through it until it was all down.

She let herself cry, just this route; She had to make it to the next route, and the next, until she could meet him again.

"I love you, Haruka."

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
